


Bonus Issue: Hoist the White Sail on Your Return

by iwouldgetaniguana



Series: The Ambivalent Adventures of....Space Dad! (Now with more Space) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana
Summary: Keith wants Shiro back. Properly.





	Bonus Issue: Hoist the White Sail on Your Return

**Author's Note:**

> So, a “Bonus Issue” in this series just means it’s a drabble about Shiro from someone else’s point of view, instead of a drabble from Shiro’s point of view.

“ _I’m no good at this_!” Keith raged, storming down a Garrison corridor, footsteps clapping against the walls. “I’m here to fly, not – not –”

“If you’re going into space,” Shiro followed him, “you have to learn to work with others.”

“Well, others are stupid!”

He heard Shiro exhale. “Keith. Be patient – people can’t always keep up with you.”

Keith threw his hands up. “ _You_ can!”

Shiro laughed. Keith stared as he punched Keith’s shoulder, eyes crinkling. “Maybe that’s how I know.”

*^*

Keith leans against the cool metal wall of the Castle, staring at Shiro’s closed door.

Shiro’s in bed a lot these days.

Maybe Keith’s instinct is right. Maybe – maybe there _is_ something off, here. The way Shiro talks, the way Shiro smiles....

Or maybe –

Shiro’s door swishes open. Shiro steps out, hand to his brow.

Keith straightens. “You alright?”

Shiro’s mouth curls up at the corners. “Yeah. Just a bit of a headache. It’s nothing.” He walks past Keith up the hallway. “You coming?”

Maybe Shiro hit his head while he was out there, lost. Maybe it’s hurting more than he lets on.

Maybe being captured – _again_ –

Keith is no good at this.

“Right behind you,” he answers.


End file.
